dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku Black
Goku Black? Why are we putting adjectives after the nouns? This is English, not Japanese. We don't need overly literal translations, it only looks ridiculous (a la Super Saiyan Full Power). -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 02:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Herms says that it's literal translation is "Goku Black". I'm not sure if we should switch the orders or not. -- 21:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :While the literal ''translation is Goku Black, like IStoleThePies said, if we're going to use English dub names ("Tien Shinhan", anyone?) we should use English grammar. Of course, it'll probably take six months for people to realize this, then a year later we'll all be shaking our heads, just like with Super Saiyan Blue. ::That's not how it works, though. First, the name is literally "Goku Black", and until an English dub name is announced, that's the name of the character. Second, it seems like Goku is more of a descriptor than Black, as at least one promotional text refers to the character simply as "Black". Third, Super Saiyan Blue ''still gets referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in various mediums, and while Super Saiyan Blue has been acknowledged as a nickname in-universe, it's exactly that, a nickname. Not that I'd be opposed to the page being renamed Super Saiyan Blue, but I digress. — Zero-ELEC (talk) 02:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::"Black Goku" does sound better, and he is often called Black Goku. HOWEVER, his name is actually and officially Goku Black. Faiquan (talk) 01:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Video Game Appearances Goku Black isn't confirmed yet to be in any games, so why should we keep it now? Plus, Super Dragon Ball Heroes isn't real. Regular Dragon Ball Heroes is, but not Super Dragon Ball Heroes Creeperman129 (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :[http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf Super Dragon Ball Heroes] is a thing, also hey, look, it's Goku Black in Dragon Ball Heroes! — Zero-ELEC (talk) 23:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : Super Dragon Ball Heroes Pre-Release: http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf :A comment from Akira Toriyama: ::漫画家 鳥山明さんのコメント ::いつも「ドラゴンボールヒーローズ」を遊んでくれてありがとうございます！ ::昨年 5 周年を迎えて、ますます盛り上がっていると聞き、原作者としてとてもうれしく ::思っています。 ::サイヤ人のように、どんどん進化する『スーパードラゴンボールヒーローズ』をこれから ::もぜひ楽しんでやってください！！ ::Translation:"Thanks for always playing Dragon Ball Heroes! As the original author, I was really happy to hear last year how it was entering its fifth year and still doing better than ever. Just like the Saiyans, it's constantly evolving; from now on, please enjoy Super Dragon Ball Heroes!!" source The Rush (talk)23:47, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake. Creeperman129 (talk) 01:16, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Black "Goku Black" is being refered to in the series as just "Black", I think we should just switch the page name to "Black". It might be a bit too soon to tell, but I don't think there were any mentions of "Goku Black" in the new episode at all. Thoughts? -- 00:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say it's too early to rename just yet. Considering this is a new character I would say "Goku Black" or "Black Goku" (whatever you guys prefer) would make it easier for less experienced viewers to find the character. Black can conflict with Staff Officer Black and for that reason, keeping Goku Black for now until further notice would be ideal. :Apparently someone has been playing around with page moves and tangled a bunch of pages and templates together with Goku Black. Black's techniques I think we should add a technique list for Black. Specifically Kamehameha. Black is seen using it in the opening.Mielgrb10 (talk) 15:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I think we should chang Violent Fierce God Licer (Scythe) technique name to "The Work of The Gods from Dragon Ball FighterZ". Since This first one is unofficial and the second is. Earrings Where has the two Earrings come from? None of the images show the other one. Only the green. Edit: Added Signature Pauldarklord (talk) 08:19, June 17, 2016 (UTC) on that note why is the comparison for the earings lord demigra when it's clearly a portora earing? TwistedGears (talk) 08:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's not "clearly" a Potara earring, it has different colors and the potara come in sets. It may be a potara earring, but it resembles Demigra's green earrings instead. -- 13:48, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Zarbon's earrings looks like the potaras as well. but was not significant for his character and power. the same could also be said for black. 0551E80Y (talk) 14:39, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sure Black's earring will come into play later, but comparing it to Demigra's is mainly for description purposes. -- 14:51, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well... No-one ever said Black's earings being Potara- OR Demigra not having Potara. ...That and Demigra and Black do indeed have similar Earings, I cannot tell them apart each other, really. MakutaDethos (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Quote? I'm just wondering if the quote that somebody put at the top of the page is actually legitimate, since the subbed episodes aren't exactly the same as the ones in english, and the subbed translations can vary depending on who translates it, so this quote wouldn't be exactly correct. So does this information matter in general or not. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :In general, we want to best translation. Again generalizing (because it's not always the case), licensed translations are often better than fan translations. Licensed translations interpret the meaning of the statements and may change the wording to reflect that, while fan translations tend toward literal word-for-word and occasionally miss the meaning. As for the quote, it seems like an accurate reflection of Goku Black's personality from what we've observed of him so far. 23:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Relation with Zamasu I am confused. What is the relationship between a Kai from Universe 10 and a black demon who takes the appearancce of Goku? Maybe Zamasu created Goku Black to destroy other universe or something and made it seem like he was inconspicous in it. I don't really know. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think someone mentioned a theory that he might be an alternate future version of Zamasu or something who came to Universe 6 to destroy all humans. Maybe to prevent two Goku Black's from showing up Goku would have to go to Zamasu and apologize about it and show him why not all humans are bad. JokerJay779 (talk) 03:56, August 3, 2016 (UTC) JokerJay please use the enter bar to move down and then use ":" to put your message directly under the message above yours. :Oh sorry I didn't know. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:52, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think Black is Zamasu but he has some connection to him :My theory is that Zamasu forced or persuaded a fusion with an alternate timeline Goku, taking his power and becoming the strongest being in the universe. It would explain the similar ki Goku felt on Zamasu but not the exact same as Black, not realizing that the hint he's not feeling is his own. -- Zepwik (talk) 17:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Extremely long quote Can we do something about the very long quote on the top of the page? I think it's awesome and all, but the first quote of a page should be much shorter and sweeter than that, maybe three short sentences at most. This is literally a paragraph. Maybe reduce it to just "I must take upon the grand task of removing humanity forever, in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistake"? The same goes for Vegeta's long, long quote. It's certainly one of my favorite moments in the series, but all of that just for the first quote? -- 23:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Agree, there such more quotes than this extremely large one. A wiki should be be a fast enclyclopeida 23:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. We could use a small portion of the current one if we can't find something better. 00:36, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Picture Can we have a new pic for Black? His now looks so derp. :First off please sign your posts here and second off we prefer full body pictures instead of the one you put in the infobox. His gi is not dark grey A gi refers to an entire outfit. Only ''Black's top is dark grey, so it's silly to say his entire outfit is dark grey based on that. Furthermore, his top is known as a ''sleeveless jacket; that's what it's called in actual martial arts. In Japanese, it's called "uwagi". This translates to "jacket" in English. Stop using terms incorrectly. Strawberries1 (talk) 06:16, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::A gi refers to an entire outfit. Black's uwagi (jacket) is light grey, and the under suit or jumpsuit is dark grey. The term being used is incorrect here.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 22:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Black and Zamasu's ki I'm starting to believe that Black was created using Zamasu's darker intentions, which is why they have a similar ki. It might also explain how they would win this battle. To kill Future Zamasu, they have to kill Black since they're both connected. :If yo read the top of the page, Talk pages are not for discussion so this should be talked about over at the forums. Thanks for discussing though Meshack (talk) 08:56, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Goku Black and Hit Fusion confirmed for Dragon Ball Fusions (Hadrimon (talk) 13:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC)) Is this real or not? (Haveorc (talk) 14:11, September 23, 2016 (UTC)) Use a source to back the image up, because that looks like a Tekka+Goku fusion character in Hit's clothing.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 14:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) No. It is only the avatar of a user of a thread on Kanzenshuu that combined Tekka with Hit's costume. 17:38, September 23, 2016 (UTC) "Black" Goku lol! :) I know this is completely unrelated to anything you guys are talking about but why is Future Bulma so racist! She is way smarter than that. Out of all the names she could've picked, she picked "Black Goku" seriously. It sounds like what a ten year old would name Goku's evil twin. Yes I am referencing Legendary Adwang becuase I agree with him. The name is uncreative and lame. Makes me laugh though, everytime. Made some edits in the "Goku Black" article I've added some images of recent episodes and changed his thumbnail image. In my personal opinion, my image is better than the previous one. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner :The image you used has a much lower quality than the previous one. The other edits are fine, though. -- 21:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Not really important but, why does it say that black debuted in Resurrection F? Kurukuru-chan1 (talk) 01:56, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Because in the DB Super storytelling, Black technically made his first appearance in Revival of F, which takes place before Future Trunks Saga HygorBohmHubner (talk) 02:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner But that's the super adaptation. Super isn't a movie :/ Kurukuru-chan1 (talk) 14:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Timeline? There is something I don't get. So is the Zamasu who switched bodies with Goku from another timeline in which Goku sirvived and Zamasu and him fought? That is never made clear. And besides, which timeline did this Zamsu come from and which timeline was Goku still alive in? The creators did not make that clear enough. Can anybody like clear this up? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) It'll be in the next episode. Look at the preview, it has multiple parts with flashbacks, like Zamasu taking Gowasu's Potara and Goku Black and Zamasu making a pact. We'll all have to wait 'til then. Creeperman129 (talk) 13:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :There are 5 time rings, one for each Alternate timeline. So, 1. "Main timeline"; 2."Future Trunks timeline"; 3. "Cell timeline"; 4. "Unseen timeline"; and probably 5."Goku Black timeline".--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Only the green rings represent timeline alterations so there are only 4 timelines. WIKIMARCO (talk) 19:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The 4"green rings represent 4 other timelines, and the 1 silver ring represents the 1 main timeline. TyphlosionX (talk) 20:07, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea but the problem is that those rings were from the Universe 10 Supreme Kai's. Who knows if each universe has its own time stream and each have their own timeline? Akira really did a bad job at explaining these timelines. And besides, why would he go to another timeline? Why not just stay in that timeline and kill the Supreme Kai's of that reality? No reason is given to that. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :: Goku Black is from the present mainstream timeline in its actual future. Normally the time machine goes to alternate timelines through multiverse theory. events in the past would not affect the future. But since Goku Black is a god, he actually comes from the timeline and events in the past would have an effect on him normally where if he is killed, he should have been erased in the future as well as all of the damage. But he is removed from causality because he is wearing a time ring. making him more of a being outside of time and space. Lygarx (talk) 19:38, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Name Name needs to be changed to Zamasu (Goku Black). Goku Black was a nickname only used by the heroes as a codename, Now that we know his true identity, should be redirected. Zamasu Black never acknowledged it as his name either. he directly called himself Zamasu so thats the only name hes used for himself.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:00, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We don't know enough about the characters or the situation to make that decision. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:03, October 3, 2016 (UTC) "Black" doesn't even refer to himself as Zamasu anymore. Rather, he calls himself "Son Goku," oddly enough. TyphlosionX (talk) 01:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Because it was a spoiler until now. he just said "me, Zamasu" now that his identity is revealed. :Nothing is explained. We still don't know the whole situation or why Zamasu exists in his own body. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:20, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Yes we do. We literally were introduced to a different timeline Zamasu, its painfully obvious its the same thing here. Don't be dumb.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:23, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :You need to stop. Provide a source towards your claim before making any changes. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:25, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Rex, try not to call other people dumb over something like a page name. Please provide sources as well. We know Black is Zamasu in Goku's body, but that's all we know as of now so we can't go around merging pages. For all we know, this could be a completely different Zamasu from a different timeline. -- 01:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Facepalm..."For all we know, this could be a completely different Zamasu from a different timeline." Thats EXACTLY what im saying. Its clearly a 3rd Zamasu from another timeline.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Then I misunderstood you, I thought you were in favor of merging this page and the present Zamasu page like some of the others were a few days ago. My bad. -- 01:53, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Nah i was saying despite this SINGLE poster refusing to add clear content from the latest episode; there are clearly 3 different Zamasu now, one being dead, the other being Blacks ally, and the third being Black himself.--RexGodwin (talk) 02:28, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Goku Black information Why the heck did you do that?!!!! You just outdated everything! Just add the information from today, without all the speculation okay! SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :We know next to nothing about Goku Black. Most of the information from today is speculation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::People are going to complain, either way. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::That doesn't matter. We have none of the facts we need. Before making drastic changes we should wait for the next episode. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) lol no. there is no speculation. He said exactly who he is in the damn episode. Tf?--RexGodwin (talk) 01:22, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I have an idea, just say he claimed to be another version of Zamasu, then block it from everyone else. This was confirmed in the newest episode, so please stop removing it. It is our job as a wiki to cover this information. We don't keep info from our readers. TyphlosionX (talk) 01:30, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :There is not enough information to make any conclusions. SuperBen's edit is all we can work with for now. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:33, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :We can come to the conclusion that Black is a version of Zamasu who used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Goku, correct? Give one good reason that that piece of information should be removed. TyphlosionX (talk) 01:36, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Because we don't have enough information on why Zamasu exists on his own. Concluding that Black is "a version of Zamasu" would be acting without prior information. We can't put speculation on this site, we need to put facts. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Use common sense. We already have a second Zamasu in this arc, plus the preview shows him using the time ring and stealing Gowasus potara, shaking hands with Future Zamasu with his orange potara. its obviously another timeline Zamasu.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Common sense is only that: common. It's not necessarily correct. We need to wait for confirmation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:47, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Here's common sense too: If someone says "The WORLDS ABOUT TO END!" Would you believe them? No, of course not. You would ask "Where is the evidence?" Its just like Black. He's just saying stuff that don't make any sense, at all. I know where you guys are comming from, "YES theirs EVIDNECE!!!!!" But it doesn't really add up. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 02:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We have a supplementary source which proves that he is Zamasu though - we know he's not making it up - so the info about him being a version of Zamasu is not speculation, it can stay.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:49, October 3, 2016 (UTC) From what i conclude, there are 3 Zamasus shown in the story. One of them is present Zamasu who was raped (killed actually lolol) by Beerus. Future zamasu #1 made a pact with Future zamasu #2 (Goku black). Although all 3 of them are from different timelines, they are the same person technically and therefore able to work together. Keekian (talk) 11:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :personal attacks/profanity post - 10X First off, please sign your posts. Second off please refrain from using name callings and curse words, even if they're "censored." Finally, a source has already been provided. Keep up this behavior, and you WILL be banned. This is a warning. TyphlosionX (talk) 15:40, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Present Zamasu We have confirmation that Black is Present Zamasu. --Neffyarious (talk) 03:24, October 8, 2016 (UTC) "Zamasu has the exact same history as the "Present" Zamasu from the main timeline (Timeline 1). However, in his timeline Future Trunks never came back to request the Dragon Team's help against Black and so Zamasu was not killed by Beerus." --This is not only incorrect, but also in contradiction to the article itself. Please remove this line.-- contradiction at end of article: "As Goku laid down in defeat, Black and Zamasu revealed the reasons behind their plans, saying Future Trunks was the one to blame for travelling back in time, and causing history to change, and had he not returned to the past, Zamasu would've never chased after Goku's body and seek out "justice", and called Trunks a "sinner". Because of this, Future Trunks awakens a new Super Saiyan form, before claiming he would kill both Zamasu and Black." Nickturncoat (talk) 21:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Why are the articles suggesting Black is from the 4th (Unseen) Timeline? We have confirmation that he is from Timeline 1 (Main) and that the Time Ring he is wearing is what's keeping him from disappearing after Beerus killed his original present self. Someone needs to fix this. TyphlosionX (talk) 22:59, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I think they are meaning Goku's body is from Timeline 4. :It's present Goku's body, not timeline 4's. -- 23:28, October 9, 2016 (UTC) That's exactly what I'm saying. Nickturncoat (talk) 00:16, October 10, 2016 (UTC) No, Zamasu (Black) and Goku (Zamasu's Body) are from the original version of the present/main timeline. No Timeline 4 involved. Why would Zamasu bother jumping timelines, when it's neither implied, nor is it needed considering his timeline already had a Goku that he even fought in person. TyphlosionX (talk) 00:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure where you guys are in the debate, but I have some thoughts as well because I am confused on the issue. Black Goku outright says he fought Goku and they show a flashback of Goku and Zamasu's fight. Yet, when Zamasu switches bodies with Goku, Goku gives the impression he has never met Zamasu before as he doesn't recognize his appearance. This implies Zamasu went to a different time to steal Goku's body. The clothing also implies this event occured at the beginning of Super when Goku is a raddish farmer. Frieza1500 (talk) 8:00 MT He couldn't see his new face, how could he have known he was the new owner of Zamasu's body? Being a farmer also has nothing to do with the timelines. This is what Goku normally does in his life (current timeline), isn't it? --LingVista 14:28, October 14, 2016 (UTC) New page I think the Black Power Ball should be a new page, after all it is an iconic attack besides the God Split Cut. Anyone else agree? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:18, January 24, 2017 (UTC) : Thumbnail Image Does Black's thumbnail ANIME image must be full-body? Because the image is not that good, and I've found a better image to replace it, but just want to know beforehand. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 15:58, December 1, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner :We prefer using full-body images if available unless the full body image is at a weird angle or does a bad job at showing the face, hair, and outfit of the character in question. -- 20:12, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Black SSJ form Wait, wait. I've re-read the manga chapter, and it seems to me that Black's form is SSJ2 instead of SSJ1. Look at it. There's some lightning bolts all over it, and the hairstyle is similar to the SSJ2's. I guess someone didn't noticed it. I think Black transformed into a SSJ2 instead of the regular one. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:15, December 22, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner I agree. Very rarely did they ever comment on Super Saiyan 2 being such. More commonly, they would just refer to it as "Super Saiyan" since its appearance really isn't much different than the actual Super Saiyan.--Steveo920 (talk) 21:17, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Actually, the hairstyle is that of an ordinary Super Saiyan. Yet at the same time, the aura and lightning bolts are that of SS2 and very consistently depicted as such. That's rather confusing. Is this some sort of Super Saiyan 1.5? Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :The hairstyles and even auras vary from person to person. It's definitely either 1 or 2, because we would obviously see if it was 3. 13:38, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Lightning is a clear indicator that it's 2. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 03:46, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Vegito had the same thing and he was called Super Vegito instead of Super Vegito 2. Got an answer for that? Plus, Vegeta himself has electricity when he is using Final Flash. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:14, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Neither of them constantly had electricity around them, like a SSJ2 would. Not to mention, the article says Black was fighting SSJ2 Vegeta. The only visible difference between SSJ and SSJ2 Vegeta is the lightning. It's pretty safe to assume Black was in SSJ2 as well. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 09:08, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Toriyama's notes for the character say he can become SS1 and SSRose, no mention of SS2. That fact combined with him having SS1 hair, and being referred to as just being in "Super Saiyan" by the cast means we have to treat him as an ordinary SS.--Neffyarious (talk) 09:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Question if it would be okay to add a trivia to the Trivia section on the article about Goku Black Would it be okay if I add "Goku Black is the only incarnation of Zamasu with Goku's stolen body" to the Trivia section of the article about Goku Black? Wc12271991 (talk) 06:05, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :No, that is obvious and central to the plot. Reading the article makes it clear already. We don't need to repeat it in trivia. 23:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :Oh. Wc12271991 (talk) 02:07, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Zamasu Name Spelling Why The Shit Are People Spelling Zamasu As Zamas? Its Spelled Zamasu. Bob1200 (talk) 14:34, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Well his rominization can still be "Zamas" just like "BURUMA" is "Blooma/Bloomers" (i don't know why Toriyama romnizated it as Bulma, where is the bloomers name pun?!) But heck, he have "SONGOKUU" romanized as "Son Gokou" If you dig deeper, then "Vegeta" is NOT a valid romanization of "BEJIITA", Vegetable is BEJITABURU is japanese, without the extra "i" so i geuss the saiyan prince's name is either Vegeeta or VegertaBH Ouji (talk) 06:07, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes his name is Zamasu, and the English Dub even said that they will be sticking with Zamasu. But he is called Zamas in the manga. DashTurbo780 (talk) 15:49, March 18, 2017 (UTC)DashTurbo780 And The Anime Takes Precedence Over The Manga. Bob1200 (talk) 00:19, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :That's true only for naming conventions, and all the alternate names are always listed anyway. 15:18, March 19, 2017 (UTC) English voice and possible inconsistency This article's trivia section mentions Schemmel's first take being similar to SS4 Goku but then changing to the posh British accent for DLC3 - but taking a look on Sean's Twitter, he's emphasizing that he has not changed Black's voice and only came up with this new one for the Rose form. To add another wrench into the equation, there is brand new content in Xenoverse 2 that features base form Black, still using the deep, gruff voice with an American accent So as it stands, does this imply that for DBS, he'll really use such different voices just depending on Black's form? Afraid I lack the time right now to link the exact tweets, but they're from the 24th if anyone needs to look for a citation QHRvRICdalurIA (talk) Question could Goku, the Goku that Zamasu swapped bodies with, use Super Saiyan Blue? sorry if it doesn't make any sense Draph91 (talk) 16:11, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Forms section I am confused, Infinite Zamasu revealed himself as Infinite/Fused Zamasu diguised as Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Yet, Future Zamasu and Goku Black are considered to have "transformed" into Fused/Infinite Zamasu even though it's clearly shown that he shapeshifted. Which is it? All of you give me your honest opinion. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:12, June 18, 2017 (UTC) The last chaper of the manga was too vague. But by all appearences, Goku Black and Future Zamasu did, in fact, unfuse, albeit not completely, or improperly. As neither Goku Black or Future Zamasu said anything after defusing, it's difficult to confirm. The next Dragon Ball Super manga chapter hopefully, will have more information regarding this. Faiquan (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) 'Additional Super Saiyan Forms' Goku Black's body is the Present Goku's body from an unaltered timeline, which was altered due to Future Trunks travelling back in time to the present, before Zamasu took over Goku's body, thus Goku and Zamasu still exist as seperate beings in the present after Trunk's time travel. The Goku that Zamasu swapped bodies with is the same exact present Goku (albeit this Goku is from one year into the future), thus Goku Black, by extention, has access to all the Super Saiyan forms that that Goku did, possibly with the exeption of Super Saiyan Blue, as Goku Black is an actual God with actual God ki, thus never needed to train with a deity or undergo a ritual to obtain Godly Ki or to become a Super Saiyan God. As Goku Black's body is the same body as Present Goku's, I believe it should be added on this page that it was indeed ''possible ''for Black to become all of Goku's Super Saiyan forms (possibly except Super Saiyan Blue), such as Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, etc. Whether or not he learned to unlock these other forms or did and chose not to use them is unknown, but based on the current informartion we have on Goku Black, yes, it was possible for him to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, and had Goku Black powered down completely or powered down to a lower Super Saiyan form before undergoing Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu, the same would be possible for Fusion Zamasu as well. This information should be included in both the Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu articles. Faiquan (talk) 02:07, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Personality section I am not usually in the business of making accusations, but I would suggest that the personality section for Black here be rewritten in your own words. Some of it (even the caption for the image, which I had to change on the Dragon Universe Wiki because of this wiki) is copied directly from us. From DB Universe: Befitting his attitude, Black used very formal speech patterns, and uses the pronoun watashi (私) when referring to himself, which is gender neutral and but only goes to indicate his formal nature. However, while transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé, Black notably switches from watashi to ore (俺), a more masculine, casual pronoun which can be used to sound arrogant.19 Notably, this is also Son Gokū's personal pronoun. From this wiki: Befitting his attitude, Black uses very formal speech patterns, and uses the pronoun 'watashi' (私) when referring to himself, which is gender neutral and but only goes to indicate his formal nature. However, while transformed into Super Saiyan Rosé, Black notably switches from 'watashi' to 'ore' (俺), a more masculine, casual pronoun, which can be used to sound arrogant. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Black in his base form sounds dark and muffled, but upon transforming, he has a more godlike attitude. Some of it is ''word for word, with only a few changes and additions here or there to make it "different". Again, from Dragon Universe Wiki: Black has also shown a fixation on "beauty", considering the utter removal of humans as making the Universe into a beautiful paradise.16 Furthermore, he sees his Super Saiyan Rosé form as the height of beauty, valuing the form for both its power and its illustrious appearance.19 An additional quirk, most likely inherited from Gokū's body, was a comparison of fighting to food; Black has referred to Vegeta, Son Gokū, and Trunks as the opening dish, main course, and dessert respectively.19 And then from this wiki: Black has also shown a fixation on beauty (or more accurately, what he perceives as beauty), considering the utter removal of mortals as making the twelve Universes into a beautiful paradise - his "utopia", he also sees his Super Saiyan Rosé form as beauty itself for both its power and appearance. An interesting trait not shared with his original self and future timeline counterpart is his comparisons of fighting foes to food: as Black has designated Vegeta, Son Goku, and Trunks as the "opening dish", "main course", and "dessert" respectively. Again, there are some parts that are word for word, with changes to make it "different". I'm not trying to be that guy, but if you're going to make a character's personality section, pleased write it yourself, rather than taking from another wiki.—Mina Țepeș 21:17, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Not saying you're wrong, but you haven't presented evidence that someone here copied anything. What I mean is, please provide who wrote that section on whichever other Wiki you found it in and when, and the same for here. Thanks. 02:26, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Here you go, 10X. My edits from September 4th of last year, and the copy pasted material from November of the same year.—Mina Țepeș 06:47, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Good investigating. Looks like that editor edits at both the DB Wiki and universe wiki too. Not really an issue of our Wiki copying from another, but rather a single editor saw something he liked in one wiki he uses and put it somewhere else too. If you don't want your words on here, you can remove them, or I can do it if you'd prefer. Feel free to let the user know about your issue (probably the best first step next time), or I can if you'd prefer. 19:29, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Super Saiyan image It is indeed a real colored image, not fan made. But the problem is that the eyes are colored wrong, they are black still. While in the original manga panel he has lighter eyes like all other SS do in the manga. Clearly a coloring error, so the image should be reverted back to the original manga panel. FlatZone (talk) 17:16, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :If it's an error then it's still just an official error or maybe it isn't, who knows we never saw Super Saiyan Goku Black in the anime. The colour image adds vibrancy to the page too.Bullza (talk) 17:41, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :Despite the error, it's a colored panel from the Japanese DBS manga site, because Neffy said that, after I talked with him about this picture.--Mgdodl (talk) 18:16, September 23, 2019 (UTC) I know it is official already, I saw that source. It doesn't mean it is done correctly either. In the normal manga panel itself and every panel SS Goku Black is in afterwards his eyes are the same as the other SS's in the manga. His eyes being black here are clearly an error, and Toriyama says he can become a Super Saiyan like Goku and Goku does not have black eyes as a SS. FlatZone (talk) 18:29, September 23, 2019 (UTC) A minor alternate color is not a good reason to change a colored image to a black and white one, otherwise we would have to change the majority of images on the wiki since they use the alternate anime colors rather than the manga ones (e.g. all of Dodoria's images would need to be changed to black and white manga ones, since he's supposed to be yellow). --Neffyarious (talk) 18:39, September 23, 2019 (UTC)